1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical prosthesis for human implantation, and in particular, to an aneurysm clip for treating aneurysms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aneurysms are one of the most common vascular disorders. There are many treatment methods for aneurysm, but for an aneurysm of a certain morphology, using an aneurysm clip to clip the aneurysm cyst at the root (i.e., at the location parallel to the vascular wall) and to close the cyst is a simple treatment method which is particularly suitable for locations that are difficult to access. This method has been applied in clinical treatment for some time and the short term efficacy is very good. However, because the other side of the vascular wall perpendicular to the axis also becomes thinner due to elongation when the aneurysm is formed, closing one side of the aneurysm can make the other side even thinner and result in the risk that a new aneurysm might develop, thereby resulting in a less-than ideal treatment result. In addition, a conventional aneurysm clip is not effective for fusiform aneurysms.
In light of the above reasons, there still remains a need for an aneurysm clip which overcomes the drawbacks mentioned above.